1. Field of the Invention
In the field of plant genetics, we conduct an extensive and continuing plant-breeding program including the organization and asexual reproduction of orchard trees, and of which plums, peaches, nectarines, apricots, cherries and interspecifics are exemplary. It was against this background of our activities that the present variety of peach tree was originated and asexually reproduced by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Stanislaus County, Calif.
2. Prior Varieties
Among the existing varieties of peach and nectarine trees, which are known to us, and mentioned herein, ‘Carolyn’ Peach (non-patented), ‘Loadel’ Peach (non-patented), ‘Andross’ Peach (non-patented) and ‘Royal Giant’ Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,107).
Statement Regarding Federally Sponsored Research and Development: Not applicable.
Origin of the Variety:
The new and distinct variety of peach tree (Prunus persica) was developed by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif., as a first generation seedling from seed of a cross between proprietary lines of immediate parents with field identification numbers 8EB258 and 40GC250. The maternal parent (8EB258) originated from a first generation cross between ‘Carolyn’ Peach (non-patented) and ‘Loadel’ Peach (non-patented). The paternal parent (40GC250) originated from a cross between ‘Royal Giant’ Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,107) and a canning cling peach of unknown parentage. We planted and maintained under close and careful observation, a large number of these first generation seedlings on their own root system, during which time we recognized the desirable tree and fruit characteristics of the present variety and selected it in 1989 for asexual propagation and commercialization.
Asexual Reproduction of the Variety:
Asexual reproduction of the new and distinct variety of peach tree was by budding to ‘Nemaguard’ Rootstock (non-patented), as performed by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif., and shows that reproductions run true to the original tree and all characteristics of the tree and its fruit are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations.